Paramedic
|vehicle_type = Emergency response ambulance |body_style = Box Ambulance |capacity = 2 (driver and passenger) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines |related = Meat Wagon |colors = Livery vehicle | + | }} }}The Paramedic is an ambulance appearing in Driver: Parallel Lines. Design The Paramedic takes the styling of a Type I ambulance with a short wheelbase cab and square patient box. By default, the ambulance appears with a light blue on white colour scheme, with "ER NY" text and decals on the sides. All sides of the patient box sport red emergency lights as well as white scene-lights on the front and sides. The rear four roof lights light up when the horn button is pressed, as well as the lightbar mounted onto the cab of the ambulance, and a hi-low siren is played. On the front of the patient box is an air vent as well as two lights. On the sides of the box are non-functional cabinets. Doors can be found on both sides of the box but cannot be opened. The rear doors of the ambulance can be broken open to reveal a small, relatively low-quality interior featuring a patient stretcher and several other patient box details. The ambulance appears to be based on a 1995 ambulance used by the FDNY during the 1990s and early 2000s. The livery design does not resemble any particular real-life medical service operating in New York City, however the use of the two-tone scheme along the sides of the bodywork does correspond to the FDNY paint scheme. Performance The Ambulance has overall decent performance, with an impressive top speed, beating its predecessor, the Meat Wagon. The acceleration rate is acceptable, only let down by thd lack of traction seen in the tyres, evidenced by the wheelspin produced when putting the throttle on. This negates recovery from loss of control and therefore makes the vehicle a road-worthy-only vehicle. Performance Overview Gallery Screenshots= Paramedic-DPL-front.png|Front of the Paramedic. Paramedic-DPL-rear.png|Rear of the Paramedic. Paramedic.png|Official image. ERNY-Logo-Emblem-DPL.png|Livery found on the Paramedic. Paramedic-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. Paramedic-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. File:Paramedic-DPL-Garage.png|Default. File:Paramedic-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. File:Paramedic-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. File:Paramedic-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. File:Paramedic-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 Era Note: The Paramedic is a 2006 Era vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 1978 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 1978 Era. *Can be seen driving around if the player has completed the game, and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era using the Era Change feature. *Can also be done if the player uses the "all vehicles" cheat and drives the vehicle in the 1978 Era. ;2006 Era *Rarely spawns in the entirety of New Jersey. *Commonly spawns in the Financial District of Manhattan. *Sometimes spawns in Hunts Point. *Spawns more commonly when driven. Trivia *The Paramedic is one of the few vehicles to lack a damaged/wrecked texture. Unlike regular vehicles, which feature a damaged version of the initial texture, the Paramedic simply deforms and/or falls apart, and does not suffer from burns, scratches or dented bodywork. This is applies to the Prison Van. *In the Wii version of the game, it always spawns with Bodywork 4 due to a code error. See also *Meat Wagon - 1978 era equivalent. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:2006 Era Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Commercial Vehicles Category:Ambulances